itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sigrid
'Sigrid '''is the Chieftess of the Great Frostfang Mountain clan, formerly led by her father, Halvar the renowned "Frost Bear" of the Mountains. Newly Chieftan, she has yet to receive a name to mark her name as a great Chief or warrior, therefore she is known as Sigrid 'the Unnamed' until such a time as she proves herself worthy. Her clan resides in the Frostfangs, south of the Milkwater river. Appearance Sigrid has distinctive fiery red hair, with eyes of a cold blue. Her skin is pale and usually marked, as is customary in her clan, with blue paints. She is formed of strong, lean muscle, and of average height, as opposed to her late father, who towered above her and who's muscles were thick and broad. A serious woman, she rarely smiles. History Sigrid was born in the second moon of 361AC to Chief Halvar and his wife Freja. Falling into labour on a freezing mountainside during a fierce winter snowstorm, Freja was forced to lie against the ice-cold rock face to bear her child. Having been travelling as part of a larger group, the other clansmen and women huddled around their Chief’s wife in order to shield her from the biting cold. Unfortunately, although the birth took only one hour, Freja’s warmth was sapped from her body through the stone of the Frostfingers she lay upon and she drew her final breath as she held her daughter, Sigrid, in her arms. As a part of the great Frostfang mountain clan, Sigrid has spent much of her life on the mountainsides of her homeland. From a young age, she revealed herself to have a great talent at manoeuvring along the rock faces; showing great acrobatic skill. Being raised amongst the mountains, all of the clanspeople have to be able to survive on the unforgiving terrain. Thesesurvival skills are passed down from generation to generation alongside the fabled stories of great Chiefs, and various specialised hunting techniques. Although Sigrid’s father, Chief Halvar “the Frost Bear”, preferred the weight and force of a great mace as his weapon of choice, he trained his daughter in the art of dual-wielding axes in order to strike down her prey, whether it be human or animal. The axes were chosen to suit her young, female frame, allowing her to kill quickly and cleanly with great precision whilst still allowing her the manoeuvrability she desired in her fighting style. In early 380AC, the mighty “Frost Bear” was attacked whilst on a hunting trip with two of his clansmen. The trio tracked a grown moose through the valleys until they found it; killed, open, and being eaten by a hungry shadowcat. Thinking they could take the feline as their prize, they approached, weapons drawn, only to find themselves surrounded by the animal’s pack. Whilst his two men were killed, Halvar was able to escape with a mauled chest. Although he was able to reach his clan, the deep wound soon festered and he succumbed to it, leaving his young daughter as the clan’s Chieftess. Having heard her father speak of a “warrior’s burial”, Sigrid found herself determined to send her father’s body out to sea on a burning raft. After receiving word from the clans of the Frozen Shore, her plan was formed; a mission to aid the neighbouring clans and to honour her father. Timeline * 361AC – Sigrid is born, her mother dies during childbirth * 365AC – Sigrid’s father sires another daughter; her half-sister, Ylva * 366AC – Sigrid begins her training in dual-wield axes * 380AC – Sigrid’s father, Halvar the “Frost Bear”, dies following a hunting accident * 380AC – Sigrid becomes Chieftess of the Frostfingers * 380AC – Sigrid and her clan make their way to join Direwolf’s clan on the Frozen Shore Recent Events 380 AC Sigrid and her clan have travelled across the Frozen Shore to meet with the clan of the Chieftess Direwolf. The combined Wildling force made their way across the sea, arriving on Bear Island. Quotes ''"Bring them to their knees." Category:Free-Folk Category:Sigrid Category:Wildling Category:Frostfangs Category:Chieftess